


let me swallow you down

by rovio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Facials, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, accidental facials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovio/pseuds/rovio
Summary: "You said you like it," Shiro says, kneeling on the floor. "I like it too, so let me."Shiro might be out of practice, but that's not going to stop him from swallowing Keith's cock down, no matter how big it is.





	let me swallow you down

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2019's day 01: Deep-Throating

"You said you like it," Shiro says, kneeling on the floor. "I like it too, so let me."

He used to like it, anyway, back in the day when he still had something resembling a sex life with Adam. After that it was a years long dry streak until this, until Keith.

_Worth it_, Shiro thinks as he looks at Keith. It was worth it since it brought him here.

Keith looks torn between 'hell yes' and 'not in a million years', and Shiro knows exactly why even if Keith can't make himself to say it. Blowing him had been challenging enough. Deep-throating his long, thick cock is going to take a lot of work. Shiro can hardly wait.

"I don't-" Keith starts.

"I want to," Shiro interrupts him, wrapping his fingers around Keith's half-hard length. He squeezes. "I _really_ want to, so let me. I'm out of practice, but I'll make it good, I promise."

The seconds tick by as Keith gnaws at his lower lip. Then he sighs and relaxes onto the couch, naked and looking like a wet dream come true. "Okay, but you'll stop if it's too much."

It's a statement, not a question, and Shiro nods. There no point in this if they won't both enjoy it and besides, Keith would find a way to blame himself if Shiro choked on his dick even if it was because of Shiro's own greediness.

"Thanks," Shiro says and grins. He leans up to press a quick kiss on Keith's mouth before settling on the floor between his legs.

"You're the one blowing me, I think I should thank you," Keith mutters.

"You can thank me later."

Shiro looks up and it's such a lovely sight, such a mind-blowingly hot landscape from Keith's hardening cock to the dips and valleys of his muscles and up to his strong shoulders and pale neck. His hair messy and his eyes are bright, and Shiro wants him so much that he might choke on it before he even gets his mouth on Keith's dick.

It'd be a pity, so he gets on with it and licks a long, wet stripe along the big vein and wraps his lips around the head.

Keith's not fully hard yet which makes this especially nice. For one, it'll be easier to get used to the size of his cock gradually. Shiro never thought he had a size kink, but life and Keith's pants are full of surprises. For another, Shiro has always liked how it feels. A cock thickening and lengthening in his mouth is a flattering turn on every time, and this isn't an exception.

He knows he's dripping precome on the floor by the time his worked his way down Keith's cock and its thickness is stretching his lips. He stops at where he usually does, mouth full but not any further, and looks up.

A bead of sweat makes its way down from Keith's hairline to his flushed face, and Shiro wants to lick that too. Keith never makes much noise when they fuck, it's usually Shiro who's making a racket, but he's breathing heavily and it's all in his eyes anyway. Shiro doesn't need moans and whimpers to spur him on when Keith looks at him like that.

He pulls up and his voice is already hoarse when he says, "You can pull my hair."

Usually he doesn't even need to say it, but Keith shakes his head now. He lifts his hand and Shiro blinks at the claws, surprised but not. It happens sometimes. He's almost used to it now. He opens his mouth, but this time it's Keith who interrupts him.

"No, I'm gonna keep my hands right over here, away from you. I can't- I can either keep still or keep these from hurting you, but not both."

Shiro processes that for a moment. "So when you said you like this, you meant that you _really_ like this."

Keith turns his head and groans into his shoulder, a small rueful smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah, and I _really_ like you, so it's even worse."

Shiro scrambles up and onto Keith's lap, crushing their lips together. It's an artless kiss with more force and teeth than finesse, but it doesn't matter. It makes Shiro's heart pound anyway. If he didn't want to swallow Keith's cock down so badly, he'd want to come just like this, pressing against Keith's body and tasting the oddly sweet, alien tang of Keith's precome on their tongues.

"Fuck, Keith," Shiro pants when they finally draw apart, sharing the humid air between them with every labored breath. "Don't try to talk me out of things you like, okay?"

"Might be weird things," Keith says and Shiro shivers as sharp nails run down his back.

He leans his forehead against Keith's and says, "I don't care. I can be weird with you."

He'd never been very adventurous in the bedroom before, not really, but there's no time to start like now.

Well, maybe a bit later. After he's given Keith and himself what they both clearly want.

He slides back on the floor and takes a firm hold of Keith's cock to keep it steady. Keith said he'd stay still and Shiro trusts on that, so his other hand grabs Keith thigh just to have something solid to hold onto. The strong muscles flex under his palm and tighten when his lips touch the ruddy crown of Keith's cock again.

It's easy to get to the point where Shiro left off, where his mouth is so full that he's drooling around the thick length in it and where he has to start fighting down his gag reflex. He knows he can do this, is really quite sure that he can do this even with Keith's cock and the size of it. It's just a matter of remembering how and flipping the switch that makes it happen.

Then a very gentle and careful hand sweeps his sweaty hair back from his face and Keith groans, "_Oh_, you're so-", and Shiro finds that switch again.

It's a stretch but it doesn't hurt, and Keith stays still just like he promised. The hand in Shiro's hair disappears in a flash and the thigh he's gripping trembles, but Keith's hips don't move an inch. Shiro swallows around his cock again and again until his lips touch his own fingers and his eyes tear up. He'd almost forgotten his own hard-on but the awareness of it's throbbing pulse comes back now. Arousal sears through his whole body and makes it shudder, and the tears do spill over then.

He looks up but he can't really see anything except a Keith-shaped blur through his tears, so it's good, great, _amazing_ that Keith is finally making noise. Every time Shiro swallows, every time he moves and Keith's cock slides a little bit out or a little bit in, Keith makes a sound Shiro hasn't heard from his mouth ever before, like he's been punched in the gut but infinitely better than that, and it goes straight down to Shiro's own leaking cock.

It's like with the strangely sweet come. Shiro could become addicted to it. Wants to. Maybe he is, already.

He's out of practice so the start is clumsy and hesitant, but he picks up the rhythm soon enough. In out breathe, fingertips digging into Keith's thigh and Shiro can't help it, he knows he's making noise too, his throat is vibrating around Keith's cock with guttural groans and a staccato of muffled _ahs_, and then Keith's hand is pushing him back and away.

"Shiro, Shiro, I'm gonna-"

Shiro pulls back and back until Keith's cock slips out of mouth, and he's still holding it when Keith lets out a hoarse shout and comes on his face in hot stripes. He looks up and takes in Keith's expression, the yellow eyes and a snarl that reveals sharp teeth, and he only has to slip his hand down from Keith's thigh and brush it against his own cock to come all over himself and the floor.

Probably the couch too, Shiro thinks dizzily and licks his sticky lips.

He leans against Keith's knee and closes his eyes, heart racing. Keith doesn't say anything either and the silence is broken only by their unsteady breathing.

Finally Shiro stirs enough to swipe his clean hand across his face. It's not so clean after that and Shiro stares at the mess on it.

"Sorry," Keith says somewhere above him. "I didn't mean to do that."

Shiro clears his throat. It's starting to hurt now, but he knew to expect that. His voice is rough and used when he says, "It's okay. I liked it."

"Oh." The thoughtful silence lasts for a while. Then Keith says regretfully, "We need a shower."

"Maybe next year." Shiro really doesn't want to get up.

"Now. And something for your throat."

Keith's hands appear in Shiro's line of vision and tilt his face up. Shiro knows all too well that he's a mess, but so is Keith, still red in the face and yellow in the eyes, black hair like a bird's nest.

"Thank you," he says and leans down to kiss Shiro, apparently not minding the drying come on his face at all. Keith sweeps a thumb across his cheekbone and smiles. "I love you."

It's so easy to smile back and say, "I love you too," because Shiro does. He straightens his back slowly and stretches his limbs. "Shower. Then sleep. And then you can tell me about those weird things you like."


End file.
